ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revolt Rises
Ben and Co. battle a Plutonian. Plot We start on a dark night in Bellwood. At the Mr. Smoothie, out of nowhere Gwen got blasted into a car. (Gwen): Ugh! You stupid little! The camera shows a Plutonian, a small creature with a thumb-like head and short stubby arms, and even shorter legs. He also had a short tail and no hands, just three sharp claws. The Plutonian shot a powerful laser through a hole in his head. Gwen dodged the spell by teleporting behind the Plutonian. The laser hit the car, and the car exploded. Gwen grabbed the Plutonian, but the Plutonian suddenly got burning hot! (Gwen): OW! Gwen quickly let him go. The Plutonian fell down on the floor, and made Gwen trip by hitting her feet with his tail. Gwen fell on the ground, but she quickly got up and shot a mana blast at the Plutonian. The Plutonian shot a laser at the mana blast, and they both made a small explosion. The Plutonian shot another laser at Gwen, but Gwen made a shield. However, the Plutonian wasn't gonna stop his laser anytime soon. Gwen grabbed her Plumber Badge from her pocket. (Gwen): Ben, Kevin, where are you? This little alien dweeb is more powerful than I thought. Meanwhile, Ben and Kevin were riding in Kevin's car on an empty road in Bellwood. Kevin answered the call. (Kevin): We're coming, Gwen! Just hold on a little longer! (Ben): What if I turn hero and get over there? (Kevin): Like any of your aliens can beat my pride and joy. (Ben): You've been using the thing for years now, Kevin! Just get rid of it! (Kevin): Never. (Ben): Fine, do what you want. While you're here racing like an old lady, I'll be at the Mr. Smoothie kicking alien butt! Ben jumped out of the car. (Kevin): YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME! (Ben): Will I? Ben activated the Ultimatrix, and was looking for the right alien. (Ben): Alright, Ultimatrix, I want Fasttrack! Not Jury Rigg, not Chromastone, not Wildvine, Fasttrack! Ben finally found Fasttrack, and slammed the Ultimatrix. However, he turned into Cannonbolt instead. (Ben): Cannonbolt? Ugh, well, atleast he can get me there. Cannonbolt started rolling to Mr. Smoothie. When he got there, the Plutonian was shooting bolts of energy at Gwen, hiding behind a half broken shield. (Gwen): FINALLY! Ben, do something! (Ben): On it! Ben jumped high up in the sky, and landed on the Plutonian. Gwen quickly ran off to the side. Suddenly, the Plutonian picked up Ben, and threw him through the Mr. Smoothie sign, into the Mr. Smoothie building. (Ben): Woah, I guess Gwen's right! Ben got up and rolled at the Plutonian. However, the Plutonian did a dodge roll, and Ben hit a car instead. The car exploded, and knocked Ben into the Plutonian, who picked him up and threw him back into the Mr. Smoothie sign. This time, the Mr. Smoothie sign fell over, on top of Gwen. However, she protected herself by teleporting away. Ben stood up, and detransformed. (Ben): How much power can such a little guy have? (Gwen): I have no idea! (Ben): Can't you just teleport him to another dimension? (Gwen): I can't open a portal to the Ledger Domain, but maybe Kevin can get a Null Void Projector! Gwen grabbed her Plumber Badge again. (Gwen): Kevin, you gotta bring a Null Voi Projector! He's too tough! (Kevin): Pff, I knew you couldn't handle this without me! I already have one, but let me just have a word with him, and we wont need to use it! (Gwen): But...Fine, you try! I'll bet you'll whoop his butt. Gwen put the Plumber Badge back in her pocket. (Ben): Are you serious? That thing could kill Kevin! (Gwen): We're talking about Kevin, remember? (Ben): ...Right. Gwen ran to the Plutonian and started firing mana blasts at it. (Gwen): We just gotta distract it until Kevin comes! (Ben): Right! Ben activated the Ultimatrix, and started spinning the dial. (Ben): A little bit of Eye Guy will solve this! Ben found Eye Guy in the playlist, and slammed the Ultimatrix. This time, he succesfully became Eye Guy. (Ben): Alright, you finally gave me what I ordered! Let's get cracking! Ben shot a laser from his hands at the Plutonian. The Plutonian was already distracted by Gwen, so the laser succesfully hit the Plutonian in the back. He got thrown into a car window, but suddenly, the Plutonian put his hand in the key hole, and the car's motor started working! (Ben): What is he doing? (Gwen): I dunno! I didn't know they could possess technology! The car started driving into Gwen. Gwen made a shield, but she still got hit by the car. She was blown away, but Ben catched her. (Gwen): Thanks. Gwen got back on her feet and made a giant mana blade that cut the car in two! The Plutonian got out of the car, and barfed magma at Ben, but Ben shot the magma with an ice laser. The magma turned into rock and fell on the floor. Eye Guy jumped on the rocks, and then jumped onto the Plutonian. All the eyes on his body disappeared, his Ultimatrix symbol moved from his chest onto his neck, and on his chest one giant eye appeared. Eye Guy shot an all-powerful laser at the Plutonian, and the Plutonian got blasted all the way from the parking lot into a table back at the Mr. Smoothie building. (Ben): That's what you get for ruining Mr. Smoothie! Ben started running to the Plutonian, and in the meantime slammed the Ultimatrix once last time, and transformed into Echo Echo. (Ben): Let's see how you can handle... Ben seperated himself into five Echo Echos. (Ben): Five of us! Ben surrounded the Plutonian, and they started screaming. The Plutonian covered his ears, and fell on his knees. That moment, Kevin arrived. He ran out of the car with a Null Void Projector in his hands. (Kevin): Let me kick his butt! (Gwen): No time, Kevin, just use it! (Kevin): Oh come on, can I please throw just one punch? (Gwen): NO! (Kevin): *sigh* Kevin shot the Null Void Projector at the Plutonian. A portal appeared under him, and he fell into the portal. Ben and his clones almost got sucked in, but the portal closed before they could be sucked in. Ben detransformed. (Gwen): Good job, Ben 10,000! (Ben): What? Me, Ben 10,000? Not by a long shot. (Kevin): Well, I mean, look at you. New outfit, new Ultimatrix. Even your aliens have a new look. (Ben): Trust me, I'm not Ben 10,000 yet. (Gwen): Yeah right. (Kevin): Sure. (Ben): Ugh, get a room, you two! (Kevin & Gwen): Oh, we will. They kissed, and then they walked back to the car. (Ben): I hope we never encounter one of the awful creatures again. (Gwen): I'm sure he's not gonna be back soon. (Kevin): Totally. But what they don't know, is that...well, you'll see. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10,000 Rises